O capitão do coração de Bella
by Mariana mota
Summary: Adaptação - Bella sabia que estava assumindo um risco ao se envolver com comerçio ilegal. E agora, ela foi leiloada como escrava sexual...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UM

Bella agarrou as barras da jaula e olhou para Emmet. "A culpa é sua."

O homem no inferior da gaiola em frente a dela ostentava um olho

preto e o lado esquerdo da bochecha cortada. "Eu disse que sinto

muito."

As palavras não afastaram a raiva. Ela queria dar um soco em seu

recém- demitido e ex -mecânico de novo. "Você devia comprar uma

válvula de hélice para o queimador. O que você fez com os créditos

em vez disso? "

Ele desviou o olhar, a culpa claramente visível em suas feições. "Eu ...

Inferno, Bella. Eu não tinha uma mulher em meses. Você já viu os

trabalhadores do sexo na Estação Divian? "

O temperamento de Bella aumentou. "Isso não é irônico? Você

desperdiçou o dinheiro que deveria manter a nossa nave no ar e

agora estamos destinados a ser prostitutas. "

Seu navegador, Tania, suspirou por de trás. "Ser vendidos no

mercado do prazer por um ano é melhor do que passar cinco anos na

prisão de Alto."

Bella girou para encara-la. "Você pode não ter um problema em abrir

as pernas para qualquer alien que compra-la, mas eu tenho. Tenho

princípios."

Tania riu. "E quais seriam esses? Eu estive em sua nave por mais de

um ano e você nunca me pagou. Talvez isso seja bom para você.

Talvez sejamos vendidos a um Yovolian. Eles são ótimos na cama,

possuem dois paus e gostam dos seres humanos. Ou poderíamos ser

vendidos a algum cafetão e ser obrigados a dormir com centenas de

estrangeiros. Eu deveria ter escolhido a prisão em vez disso. Por que

ouço tanto você? "

Emmet suspirou. "Prisão de Alto teria sido uma sentença de morte. É

uma lua morta enviam os piores criminosos. Eles nos comeriam

vivos, literalmente. Alto é conhecido por seus prisioneiros famintos

que viram canibais quando as naves de abastecimento alimentar são

adiadas por semanas. Todos os compradores no leilão de

trabalhadores do prazer concordam em pagar multas caras, se não

cuidar do nosso retorno com vida, nesses doze meses."

Bella lutou contra o impulso de gritar. Ela tinha se tornado uma

profissional do comercio, proprietária de uma grande nave para os

padrões normais e o dinheiro tinha sido grande. O comércio havia

sido proibido em alguns planetas, mas o dinheiro era demasiado irresistível. Era supostamente uma corrida fácil entregar

suprimentos médicos. Sua nave foi rápida e de difícil detecção com a

blindagem cara que tinha comprado. Eles nunca teriam sido

capturados se o disco propulsor não tivesse dado problemas,

deixando-os presos no setor errado.

"Sinto muito, Bella." Emmet soou sincero. "Sei que não estaríamos

aqui, se eu apenas me fixasse na nave. As autoridades confiscam os

ônibus apreendidos para um pátio de leilões no planeta Frodder. Os

leilões são sustentados por uns bons seis meses. Teremos bastante

tempo para escapar e encontra-la. Vou consertar a peça, e vamos voar

direto para fora, vai ser simples. Você vai ter sua nave de volta. "

Tania deu uma risadinha. "Olhe para o lado bom. Você vai

finalmente quebrar o seu período de seca e transar. Talvez desfrute

de tudo isso. Ouvi que os Borters são muito bons nas bolas e amam os

seres humanos tanto quanto Yovolians. "

"Cale a boca ou eu vou bater em você também," Bella ameaçando

suavemente.

Tania hesitou. "Apenas flerte com alguém atraente quando os

compradores chegarem. Ouvi dizer que é o ingresso para não acabar

com um alienígena feio e burro. Você deixou a Terra para encontrar

alguma aventura, então aqui está uma".

"Eu saí da Terra, porque não havia empregos. Eu poderia conseguir

sem fazer parte de uma aventura e não quero ser vendida para algum

alienígena que pretende pegar uma humana como novidade. "

"Terra?"

Bella se virou para estudar a voz rouca do sexo feminino estranha de

aparência alienígena, em pé diante dela. O rosto da mulher era

semelhante ao de um rato, com seus bigodes e olhos estranhos.

"Sim?" Bella olhou para ela.

"Ouvi sua conversa. É verdade que você não tem relações sexuais a

um ano? ".

Bella hesitou. "Esse é um tipo de pergunta muito pessoal para se

responder a um estranho."

"Eu sou Alice e quero fazer um trato com você."

Tania avançou mais perto. "Que tipo de negócio?"

A alienígena jogou um olhar sujo a Tania. "Estou conversando com

ela."

Fixou seu olhar estranho sobre Bella novamente. "Estou procurando

uma mulher para o meu capitão. Acredito que você seja certa para ele. Se você ir voluntariamente para a cama com meu capitão por seis

dias, você será liberada mais tarde. "

Tania aproximou-se. "Por que apenas seis dias?"

Alice descobriu os pequenos dentes afiados para Tania, mas

depois pareceu se acalmar. "Não estava previsto para ele entrar em

calor por mais um mês, mas seus cálculos estavam errados. Seu povo

está enviando fêmeas, mas são seis dias de distância. "Ela lambeu

seus lábios, a língua preta e as pequenas presas. "Ele precisa de

hormônios do sexo feminino e como humano, você será compatível

com ele. Caso você não tenha tido relações sexuais com outro homem

você terá uma essência certa para ele. "

"Ele está no cio?" Isso chocou Bella. "Quem é ele?"

Alice suspirou. "Você não sabe sua espécie. Ele é raro a este sistema.

Ele precisa de seus hormônios femininos e você não será

prejudicada."

Soava estranho para Bella. "Não, obrigado".

"Agora sufoquei", Tania interveio. "Dá a entender que ele vai comê-

la ou fazer-lhe um teste com alguma agulha louca de fetiche para

sugar o material de seu corpo. O que envolve exatamente isso? "

Alice rosnou. "Ele não vai mordê-la e não há agulhas." Seu olhar fixo

em Bella novamente. "Ele vai despertar você com a boca no seu sexo

e persuadir sua liberação. É assim que ele leva seus hormônios

femininos. As fêmeas de seu planeta consideram extremamente

prazeroso e muitas delas estão a caminho para ele antes que ele

atinja a fase em que seu corpo é capaz de ... "Fez uma pausa, seus

traços amassando. "Foda- se. Ele é incapaz de fazer isso até que sua

ingestão de hormônios atinja níveis máximos. Ele está morrendo

fome agora".

Tania empurrou-se para o lado de Bella. "Você está dizendo que

ele precisa ir para baixo nela por seis dias, para recolher o que ele

precisa através do sexo oral?"

"Sim". Alice acenou com a cabeça, implorando com Bella em silêncio

olhando para ela. "Ele precisa de você. Não encontrei outros aqui

compatíveis. Meus companheiros vão comprar a fêmea especificada

por mim. Será de seis dias de seu tempo, você não será prejudicada.

Todas as fêmeas da nave de meu capitão matariam para serem

oferecidas, mas não são compatíveis. "

"Vou fazê -lo." Tania oferecido. "Eu sou humana também. Eu ficaria

honrada. "

"Não." Alice cheirou. "Você não é humana integral."

Um leve rubor penetrou na face de Tania. "Minha mãe se engraçou

com um metade Barcalon, mas eu sou mais humano."

"Você não é compatível." Alice dirigiu-se a Bella. "Concordo. Será

liberada antes que ele seja capaz de entrar em você e nosso capitão

não causará dano. "

"Eu não sei", Bella disse, sua voz hesitante, "Eu não quero alguém se

alimentando de mim."

"Você prefere servir um ano?" Alice bufou. "Você é demasiada

estupida para o meu capitão."

"Eles chegarão", sussurrou outros presos, trancados dentro de gaiolas

para serem vendidos no leilão de escravos do sexo.

O estômago de Bella amarrou quando enfrentou as barras. Tania

veio ao seu lado, com o medo estampado no rosto, o que a preocupou

mais ainda. O que Tania falou dificilmente tinha sido um blefe.

Compradores alienígenas chegaram para avaliar o estoque disponível

para venda.

"Flerte com os caras azuis", Tania sussurrou. "Eles são Avials, uma

raça não-violenta, e seu planeta é lindo. Não olhe para o cara

vermelha. Isso é um Dolten e eles são maus, com uma reputação de

abusar da mulheres. "

Bella passou toda sua vida na seção humana na Terra até há dois

anos. Ela contratou Tania para ser o navegador, ela também lidava

com os clientes negociando por Bella. Tania possuía um vasto

conhecimento alienígena e Bella decidiu que ela iria flertar com os já

que eles eram os melhores do lote.

Todos os alienígenas pareciam assustadores, mas um se assemelhava

a versão terrestre do diabo com sua pele vermelha, com as mãos

arranhadas e um corpo espesso como de um touro, coberto pelo

conjunto de chifres pontiagudos na cabeça. Ele parou em uma gaiola

sorrindo, dentes afiados de sua separaram lábios vermelhos. Bella

estremeceu de medo, apavorada pela hipótese de ser vendida para

ele.

Sua atenção voltou para os quatro alienígenas azuis que pareciam

quase humanoide , exceto pela sua cor de pele e cabelo preto

amarrado. Eles eram semi-atraente. Ela trancou olhares com um

deles, forçando um sorriso.

Bella não era bom com paquera, mas ela manteve contato visual com

o alienígena azul. Ele parou na frente de sua gaiola. Seus olhos eram

negros e fantasmagóricos mas tinha um rosto agradável quando

sorriu de volta. Isso foi encorajador. Ele ficou seis pés de altura com um corpo esbelto. Sua roupa tinha que ser um uniforme, uma vez que

todos os outros alienígenas azuis se vestiam com a mesma roupa

preta. Ele virou a cabeça.

"Eu vou comprá-la."

O leiloeiro se aproximou com um dispositivo eletrônico. "Tudo bem."

"Espere!" A voz era dura e assustadora.

Bella desviou o olhar do alienígena azul e olhou com horror o alien

diabólico quando pisou mais perto e empurrou alguns compradores

fora do seu caminho. Pânico irrompeu quando a olhou com maldade,

ela se afastou imediatamente das barras.

"Quero ela," o diabo rosnou. "Eu gosto de seres humanos e ela cheira

fresco."

Fresca? Será que ele acha que eu sou comida? Seu olhar

freneticamente empurrou para o alien azul, rezando para que ele

oferecesse mais dinheiro, mas se recusou a olha-la afastando-se com

medo. Em pânico puro, ela pegou expressão sorrindente de Alice

quando ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para Bella em questão.

"De acordo", Bella sussurrou. "Ter o seu capitão me comprando ... por

favor."

Alice acenou com a cabeça e olhou fixamente para um canto mais

distante que Bella não podia ver até que alguns poucos aliens se

mudaram.

O que veio para a frente não era exatamente um alienígena, mais com

uma coisa que se assemelhava a uma bola de três metros de altura

com pernas curtas, com uma cabeça arredondada, careca. Pequenas

mãos ace Bellam de forma oval um material coberto de laranja

brilhante.

Sua pele branca pastosa lembrou um ovo. Bella comprimiu os seus

olhos verdes redondos, com desânimo.

De jeito nenhum. Se esse fosse o capitão não ele nunca iria toca-la.

Mataria-o primeiro.

"Duas vezes o pagamento", gritou o ovo. "Quero a pequena com o

longo cabelo castanho. Duas vezes o pagamento", repetiu.

O leiloeiro olhou para o alien azul. Bella também olhou.

"Por favor, compre-me", ela implorou. "Por favor? Vou agitar o seu

mundo alienígena."

O alienígena azul espiou por cima da cabeça de Bella. "Eu vou

comprar a pessoa por trás dela."

O leiloeiro dirigiu-se ao ovo. "Você quer o dobro do lance em ambos os seres humanos?"

"Eu só quero a pequeno com o cabelo castanho. Duas vezes o

pagamento. "

"Eu quero o humano," o diabo rosnou. Ele olhou para o ovo, mas o

estrangeiro arredondado não se mexeu quando ele olhou para a coisa

dez vezes maior.

"Três vezes o pagamento", gritou o ovo.

"Vendido!" O leiloeiro tocou na almofada, acenando para o homem

azul. "Vendido". Uma mão agarrou o ombro de Bella. Ela virou a

cabeça para ver piedade de recursos de Tania.

"O que é essa coisa que me comprou?"

Tania deu de ombros. "Nunca tinha visto antes. Nem sequer sei se é

do sexo masculino, mas acho que seria. Sinto muito. " Sua voz baixa.

"Pelo menos ele parece fácil de escapar. Inferno, chutar. Deslocar-se"

Emmet riu do outro lado da sala. Bella virou a cabeça, percebeu que

os compradores de Alice a deixaram, reconheceu seu ex-mecânico

olhando divertido. Ela tinha sido vendida a Humpty Dumpty. Ele riu

de novo.

"Isso coloca em uma nova sensação de bolada, hein?"

Bella agarrou as barras da jaula. "Eu vou te estrangular quando eu

escapa". Ele ficou sóbrio. "Desculpe. É o stress. Tenho medo que o

cara vermelha tenha uma irmã com tesão. "

Bella sentiu medo quando uma porta no corredor abriu. Grandes

guardas se aproximaram para tirar os escravos sexuais que tinham

sido vendidos. Ela não se deu o trabalho de lutar. Os guardas eram

cascos de músculos que pareciam se desfrutar em bater nos

prisioneiros resistentes. Ela foi levada a uma grande nave acoplada à

estação. Ela não podia ser vendida para um ovo falante. Não sabia se

devia sentir nojo, insultada ou simplesmente horrorizada. Ela votou

em todos os três.

Quando as portas se abriram para revelar o interior da nave. Ela

olhou para as três bolas idênticas piscando. Começou a lutar,

acreditando que havia sido comprada para ser um trabalhador do

prazer para a nave inteira. Preferia ser espancada do que sofrer o

horror de ser tocada.

Os dois "hulks" agarrou-a com mais força, puxando-a fora de seus pés.

A sua esquerda dirigiu-se um alienígena pequeno.

"Pode lidar com ela, senhor? Ela está lutando e é maior que você."

Algo se moveu para a direita do corredor e um grande animal sobre

duas pernas vestindo uma roupa preta de repente veio à vista. Bella

choramingou. Ele parecia ser um homem-lobo. Cabelos cobriam seu

rosto e tinha um focinho canino.

"Se mostrar resistência ele saberá lidar com ela." O alien cara de ovo

olhou para Bella. "Não lute. Foi comprada por nosso capitão. Você vai

acha-lo atraente, ele é meio humano.

Não há necessidade de ter medo ou de ... "Ele fez uma pausa.

"pensamentos ofensivos."

Surpresa rasgou através dela. Eles leem mentes?

O cara de ovo suspirou. "Sim. Sou um Pod. Sinto-me ofendido pelo

termo que você usa para nos definir. Somos homens todos da mesma

cria. Somos o que você consideraria trigêmeos."

"Desculpe". Bella ficou atordoada. Nunca havia encontrado uma raça

alienígena que pudesse ler pensamentos. Irritou-se um pouco.

O Pod voltou sua atenção para os guardas. "Ela virá voluntariamente

agora. Coloque-a para baixo."

Os dois "hulks" a abaixaram sem nem um pouco de cuidado sobre

seus pés fazendo-a tropeçar. O homem-lobo assustador avançou para

alcança-la pelo braço. Ela olhou para ele com medo. Ele pode ler

minha mente também?

"Não", o Pod respondeu com uma voz estridente. "Só nós três

podemos, mas tentaremos evitar. Usamos o nossa capacidade para

encontrar a mulher certa ao nosso capitão. Ele precisa de você

imediatamente. "

Bella freneticamente examinou a grande nave, notando que era de

primeira linha. Ela não conseguia ler a língua estranha em qualquer

das paredes marcadas. Ela não viu ninguém como eles ao passarem

pela outra plataforma em um elevador.

Ela meio que esperava que os Pods a arrastassem pelo corredor, mas

eles caminhavam. Os três deles olharam- na quando ela pensou nisso.

"Desculpe. Por ler minha mente . "Ela franziu a testa. "Você tem que

confessar, com a sua forma é estranho esteja andando." Ela lançou um

olhar sujo no homem- lobo." Pode me deixar. Não irei fugir."

Ele resmungou, mas não soltou seu braço. Ela engoliu em seco.

Talvez ele não pudesse falar. Talvez ele só...

"Ele fala," um dos Pods afirmou. "Ele está puto. Acha que foi uma

decisão errada comprar você ao capitão que devemos esperar a nave

transporta as mulheres nossa própria raça. Explicamos que o capitão

precisa de uma mulher agora. Ele está sem alimento. "

"É um insulto deixar que Edward a toque", rosnou o lobo. "É muito

pequena e feia."

Bella boca caiu aberta. "Você acha que sou feia? Eu? Você... "

"Não", um dos Pods gritou. "Ele não achara engraçado a sua

comparação sobre a semelhança dele. Ele é temperamental e acabara

te mordendo".

Bella selou os lábios, quando o elevador se abriu a levaram para um

corredor estreito. Pararam em frente a uma porta. O homem -lobo

rosnou e lhe deu um empurrão para a frente. Bella se virou franzindo

a testa aos Pods. Um deles se aproximou e olhou. "O nosso capitão é

um Tryleskian. Sabe o que é? Não. Você não. Sim, estamos conscientes

de que é rude para perguntar e responder, assim, antes de permitir

que fale, digo que o nosso capitão está em má condição. Os

Tryleskians são humanóides , mas eles entram no cio a cada cinco

anos. Nosso capitão calculou mal seu ciclo. Ele vai ficar louco sem os

hormônios femininos. Nós vamos ajudá-la a atraí-lo para a

alimentação. "

"Obrigado", ela rangeu para fora. "Eu gosto de falar." Ela se exigiu

mentalmente que a conversar soasse normal. "Atraí-lo? O que isso

significa?"

Outro Pod respondeu a Bella. "Tryleskians são de uma raça de

guerreiros de grande porte. Nosso capitão está bastante agressivo

neste momento e ele poderá se alimentar ou simplesmente mata-la.

Você precisa atraí-lo para a alimentação para não morrer." O Pod

hesitou. "Sim. Quero dizer que, literalmente. Ele foi reduzido ao

instinto animal que não obteve uma mulher por dias, isso só o fez

hostil e perigoso para qualquer mulher que tentar seduzi-lo. Você

precisa despir as suas roupas quando você entrar. Isso vai permitir

que ele cheire sua excitação. "

Outro Pod suspirou. "Estamos cientes de que você não quer tocá-lo e

que você não é um trabalhador do prazer. É por isso que escolhemos

você. Os machos Tryleskian preferem mulheres que não cheire a

outros machos. Você não se deitou com um homem desde o seu ex-

marido quando ele roubou seu dinheiro e dormiu com uma de suas

amigas. Você acredita que todos os homens são idiotas. Estamos

cientes de que você não está excitada, mas temos uma solução. "Ele

acenou para o home- lobo". "Faça isso".

Bella engasgou quando algo afiado espetou seu braço, apontando

para a agulha quando ele terminou. "O que foi isso?"

"Isso vai ajudar a preparar seu corpo para alimentar o Capitão Edward. Você chamaria isso de um afrodisíaco. Agora ele está no banho

tentando esfriar seu superaquecido corpo. Ele se sente em chamas e

está faminto por seus hormônios femininos. Sua mente está confusa e

está cheio de raiva. Você precisa ir lá e tirar a roupa rapidamente

antes que ele saia do banho e ataque quem pisou em seu covil. Seu

corpo nu seduzirá seus sentidos. "

"Coloque-a para dentro", um dos Pods ordenou ao homem-lobo.

"Não!" Bella freneticamente tentou lutar.

O homem lobo bateu o painel perto da porta para abri-lo. Ela gritou

quando ele a empurrou para a frente. Caindo sobre a bunda em uma

sala escura a porta deslizou se fechando atrás dela. Ela virou a cabeça,

seu olhar correndo ao redor, e percebeu que ela entrou em um quarto

grande.

Algo rosnou ferozmente, um som profundo, assustador.

Bella congelou quando ouviu respingos de água. Algo se movimentou

em uma porta à sua direita o fez seu coração bater freneticamente.

Ela deveria se despir atraindo o capitão para não machucá-la.

Aterrorizou quando algo grande encheu a porta e viu o capitão.

"Puta merda", ela sussurrou.

Ela só poderia se embasbacar com o macho extremamente

intimidante

que encheu a porta do banheiro. A água escorria de seu cabelo e

ombros. Mesmo molhado, suavemente fluiu uma massa vermelho-

dourado. Seus lindos, olhos felinos, exóticos cativantes. Ela poderia

ver as esferas de ouro, mesmo no escuro interior da sala.

Ele tinha fortes características masculinas. Suas bochechas eram

um pouco duras , o nariz levemente grande, e lábios

extraordinariamente generosos. Eles

se separaram um pouco, revelando dentes brancos e afiados. Outro

grunhido retumbou profundamente dentro de sua garganta. Ela teve

que admitir que ele parecia bonito e selvagem. Seu rosto

definitivamente atraente. Bella se focou mais embaixo, percebendo a

tensão do seu corpo. Ele tinha ombros largos com bíceps

protuberantes que foram exibidos quando seus dedos seguraram a

porta do banheiro. Muita pele dourada a vista . Um enorme tórax

plenamente definido e estreito. Ela podia ver cada ondulação do

músculo de suas costelas levando para baixo em seus quadris

magros.

Ele estava totalmente nu. Seu olhar se arregalou quando ela teve uma visão clara de todo o alienígena. Na região de baixo ele parecia muito

com um humano, apesar de ser muito maior que o seu ex. Ela não

conseguia desviar os olhos da carne espessa e saliente que se

encontrava entre as impressionantes coxas douradas, até que ele se

mexeu, dando um passo em sua direção.

Sua atenção voou para cima, olhando para seu rosto quando ele

rosnou novamente, em um tom ameaçador. Não conseguia se mover,

estava apavorada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, a não ser para

olha-lo, sua respiração acelerada e seu coração batia de medo. Ele

largou o batente da porta do banheiro e deu mais um passo para

perto. Rosnando novamente, mostrando os dentes aterrorizantes.

"Tranquilo, cara de gato grande e assustador. Por favor, não me

machuque." Sua voz tremeu. "Capitão bonzinho."


	2. Chapter 2

Corpo inteiro do capitão apareceu se apertar por um segundo antes

dele se agachar um pouco sobre os joelhos. Ele saltou sobre ela,

fechando a distância entre eles em um piscar de olhos. Bella bateu no

chão, em seguida mãos as segurou nos braços se aterrando em seu

corpo. Ela teria gritado se o ar não tivesse sido tirado de seus

pulmões com o impacto grande corpo sobre ela. O tapete espesso a

salvou de ser ferida. O macho a cheirou, o rosto pairou sobre sua

garganta. Bella engasgou no ar, mas não se mexeu, percebendo que

ele poderia a rasgar seus afiados dentes. Seu hálito soprava quente

sobre a pele com sua respiração ofegante. Uma de suas mãos largou

seu braço para segurar a frente de sua camisa.

O material se rasgou rasgado pelo grande homem. Seu rosto abaixou

e seu nariz roçou entre os seios descobertos. Cabelo úmido escorria e

arrastava sobre sua pele quando seu nariz se deslizou para baixo de

suas costelas. Ele puxou mais duramente a camisa, rasgando-a

completamente deixando-a nua até a cintura.

"Por favor", implorou Bella. "Não me machuque. Capitão? Sou Isabella

cisne, da Terra. "

Ele esfregou o rosto em seu estômago, rosnando baixinho. Sua mão

lançou a camisa destruída e agarrou a de suas calças. O material

barato se rasgou ao menor puxão.

"Pare com isso!" Pânico e medo povoaram seu cérebro quando

começou a ficar tonta e seu corpo sentindo um pouco de

formigamento. "Não".

Bella tentou se sentar e dar um salto para longe, mas uma mão

grande de repente deixou as calças para empurrar contra seu peito,

batendo seu suas costas no chão. Ele lançou seu outro braço e

agarrou as calças de um lado com dois punhos. Um puxão poderoso

não só levantou a bunda do chão, mas destruiu suas calças. Seu corpo

caiu sobre o tapete quando ele jogou as calças em ruínas para longe.

A sensação do nariz pressionado "no V" de suas coxas tirou um

suspiro de Bella. Adivinhou o que ele planejava. Seus dedos enfiados

nos cabelos molhados enquanto ela puxava freneticamente para se

afastar de sua boca. Ele rosnou e ignorou suas ações, apenas

pressionando o rosto apertado contra as coxas.

"Não!" Ele reagiu de modo animal quando ela começou a trata-lo.

"Gatinho mal! Pare com isso!"

Sua cabeça ergueu e pura raiva passou por seus olhos exóticos, enquanto ele olhou para ela. O rosnado que saiu de seus lábios

entreabertos soou raivoso.

Bella congelou, percebendo quão estúpida ela tinha sido. Ele não era

um animal de estimação mal educado de alguém que acabava de

cheirar sua virilha. Ele era grande, musculoso macho de uma raça

desconhecida, uma raça guerreira. Lento e cuidadosamente ela o

soltou e puxou os dedos para trás até que descansou no chão. Ela

agarrou o tapete espesso que impedir-se de ser mover.

Sua mão levantou até seu peito, onde a prendeu, ele rosnou

novamente, e continuou a olhar fixamente para ela quando ele

agarrou suas coxas com uma mão forte. Ela não lutou quando as

pernas dela se separaram bem abertas, com medo dele considerar

morde-la com seus dentes afiados. O capitão era grande o suficiente

para fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

"Calma", ela sussurrou. "Desculpa, mas você me assusta. É rude

apenas enfiar o nariz lá em baixo. "

Desafio brilhou dentro de seus olhos em forma de gato enquanto suas

mãos empurraram as coxas mais largas entre si, segurando-a

totalmente aberta para o seu rosto com apenas alguns centímetros

acima de sua buceta exposta. Olhou para os bonitos olhos dourados,

observando suas emoções mudarem quando lançou um olhar para

baixo suplicando com um macio lamuriar vindo de sua garganta.

Talvez ele não pode falar, ela racionalizava. Ele inalou, outro som

triste veio dele, e ela se lembrou do haviam dito que ele sofria pela

necessidade dos hormônios femininos. A tinham avisado

timidamente a ela o que seria reservado se estivessem concordado.

Bella engoliu em seco. Ele poderia tê-la forçado, ferindo - a, fazer o

que quisesse, mas ele hesitou, pairava a apenas alguns centímetros de

tomar o que ele precisava. Ele esperou e ela balançou a cabeça

relutante.

"Okay. Estou com medo, mas estranhamente começo a ficar acessa.

Seu povo me drogou com algo que, obviamente, esta começando a

fazer efeito." Ela puxou uma respiração profunda. "Não me

machuque."

Seu olhar baixou para sua boceta. Seu nariz queimado quando ele A

cheirou novamente e lentamente abaixou o rosto. Bella ficou tensa

quando foi cutuda pelo nariz dele nos seus grandes lábios. Chocada

como ele lentamente se aninhou contra ela, espalhando- a com seu

nariz, cheirando mais. Ela agarrou o tapete, forçando-se a ficar

parada, apesar do desejo de se contorcer era muito grande. Não esperava que fosse ser lambida.

Surpresa atravessou a Bella quando sua língua deslizou em torno de

sua fenda. Seus polegares ajudaram a abrir mais suas coxas dando

maior acesso a sua boca, expondo sua buceta completamente. Ele

tinha uma língua grossa, molhada e quente. Ele lambeu em

movimentos longos e lentos. Ela tentou se movimentar, mas a

segurou forte, pressionando seu corpo para baixo, segurando sua

bunda firmemente no tapete.

"Espere", ela engasgou.

Ele a ignorou, passando por sua fenda e clitóris. Ele hesitou e depois

começou a lamber novamente. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, os

dedos agarrando o tapete sensações batendo tão forte como choques

elétricos. Prazer se espalhando através de seu corpo enviando para

baixo de seu estômago, apertando, fazendo seus mamilos

endurecerem.

"Ruim", ela gemeu. "Muito ruim".

Ele rosnou contra o clitóris dela, sua língua baixando sobre ela. Ela

sentiu sopro de ar em todo o feixe de nervos, fazendo -a ciente da dor

que ele tinha criado um segundo antes de ele pressionar sua língua

contra sua entrada, empurrando dentro de sua buceta. Ele mexeu a

língua, pressionando mais profundo dentro ela, e rosnou mais alto. O

som criado vibrações que aumentavam o prazer.

Ela ficou chocada novamente quando ele balançou a cabeça um

pouco, pressionando o rosto apertado entre as coxas dela para se

espalhar empurrando a língua ainda mais profundo. Ela sentiu os

movimentos de um beijo. A sensação foi estranha, mas boa .Nenhum

homem tinha feito isso nela. Ela tentou se contorcer novamente, mas

suas mãos segurou-a firme plana e aberta, incapaz de se mover.

Ele retirou a sua língua, um profundo rosnado vindo dele quando ele

encontrou o clitóris novamente. Ele não lambia lentamente. Ele

lambia com firmeza, rapidamente, quase que freneticamente com a

ponta de sua língua.

Prazer rasgou através dela, sensações brutas que não podia se livrar

por causa dos movimentos da sua língua. Ela ficou tensa, seu corpo

rígido e ofegante, gemidos, que ela não conseguiu conter rasgando de

seus lábios entreabertos. Suas paredes vaginais se fecharam,

apertando, sabia que ia gozar logo. Horrorizada, mas com sentimento

de plenitude, gritou, o êxtase rolando através dela quando seus

músculos interiores tremiam quando veio.

"Oh Deus", ela gritou.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, palavra que ela não entendeu, ele parou

antes de tocar o clitóris para entrar em sua buceta com a língua de

novo, balançando-a profundamente para dentro e engolindo sua

liberação. Agora ela entendia plenamente o que significava a

alimentação.

A sensação da língua tirando seu clímax quase a fez desmaiar de

hipersensibilidade. Retirou sua língua e seu corpo caiu sobre o

tapete. O som de sua respiração pesada parecia alto dentro do quarto

e ela forçou abrir os olhos para o teto escuro.

Ele lambeu até que ela chegou ao clímax. Não estava ferida. A droga

recebida fez sentir um pouco sonolenta, mas ela lutou contra o

impulso. Seu queixo levantou, pairou no homem segurando suas

coxas bem abertas. Seu olhar dourado estudando-a de volta.

Moveu-se, liberando as pernas e levantando o corpo do chão. Bella

ficou tensa ao ver o corpo do homem enorme arrastando-se pelo seu

corpo até para o rosto sobre os seus seios.

Com as mãos achatadas no tapete ao lado de suas costelas, presa sob

ele, e seus quadris manteve suas coxas espalhadas. Ele procurou seu

olhar, parecendo procurar algo.

"Edward." Ele tinha com uma voz rouca e profunda, quando falou.

"O que?"

"Meu nome é Edward."

"Mas a sua tripulação o chama de Cullen."

Ele lentamente baixou a parte superior do tórax até a sua pele se

tocarem . Seu corpo se sentia aquecido, mas ele não iria esmagá-la

com sua enorme estrutura, se apoiando nos antebraços .

"Sou o capitão Edward Cullen, mas ira me chamar de Edward." Ele fez

uma pausa. "Qual é seu nome?"

Ela já havia dito, mas ele parecia um pouco irritado no momento.

"Isabella Swan. Também sou capitão. Pelo menos era até que fui presa

por comercio ilegal e as autoridades apreenderam minha nave."

A carranca torceu seus lábios para baixo. "Você é uma escrava do

prazer. Lembro-me de dizerem sobre comprarem um para me

alimentar."

Ela queria que ele nem pestanejasse sobre ela ser uma prostituta.

"Tenho como profissão o comercio, mas fui pega no sistema solar

errado."

"Ummn". Seu olhar baixou ate sua garganta e, em seguida, espalhou

seu cabelo ao lado de sua cabeça. "Drogas ilegais?"

"A medicina só. Não sou um traficante se divertindo com essa merda."

Ele estudou os olhos. "Não me importo, desde que não use. Você não

EUA."

"Como você sabe?"

"Posso sentir o cheiro. Sou um Tryleskian. "

"Não sei o que isso significa. Eu nunca ouvi falar do seu povo até

hoje."

"Ummn". A cheirou. "Eles te deram Assion."

"O que é isso?"

"As fêmeas tomam essa droga como preparação, um estimulo antes

fazer macho ENTRAR nenhuma cio. "

"Aquele homem-lobo injetou sem minha permissão."

Humor curvou seus lábios. "Você quer dizer Jacob. É meu melhor

amigo e primeiro oficial no comando da minha nave, quando não

estou. Eu sei o que é um lobo, e ele não gosta de ser comparado com

um. Nunca fale isso na presença dele. Disseram –lhe o que eu vou

fazer com você? "

"Mais ou menos."

Seus lindos olhos se estreitaram até que os grossos cílios quase

obscureceram suas íris dourada ."Irei enlouquecer novamente , mas

logo que ingerir seus hormônios terei alguns minutos de lucidez.

Você produz em forte quantidade ou eu ainda estaria consumindo

você. "

Essa notícia a surpreendeu. "O que posso fazer?"

Um rosnado macio fez o peito dele vibrar contra o dela. "Estou

morrendo de fome. Preciso de você ".

"Mas nós apenas ..."

Ele se empurrou para cima, seu peito deslizando sobre a barriga indo

para baixo. "Não brigue comigo. Torno-me violento, se não te

avisaram. As mulheres do meu planeta estão vindo ao meu encontrar.

Chegando a tempo para completar o ciclo de calor. Você tem sorte por

isso. "

Bella não lutou quando espalhou suas coxas, levantando novamente

sobre sua barriga, com centímetros do rosto sob sua buceta. Uma de

suas mãos ajustado ela aliando sua boca ao clitóris. A conversa

distraindo-a.

"Para a primavera?"

Seus olhares se encontraram e a segurou. "Irei armazenar hormônios

suficientes para precisar liberá-lo quando eu chegar ao final do meu

ciclo." Lançando um olhar para sua vagina, em seguida, para ela. "Você é pequena e tenho medo que não consiga levar o acasalamento

é rude. "

"O que isso significa?"

Seus dedos espalharam os lábios abertos, expondo-a novamente.

"Significa que vou armazenar seu hormônio e estarei pronto para

foder uma mulher por horas até completar o ciclo, até ficar satisfeito.

Você não vai querer saber o resto."

Ela engoliu um pouco amedrontada. "E se a nave não chegar até nós

antes de você, hum, precisar fazer isso? Eu quero saber. "

Ele inclinou a cabeça, olhando-a. "Minha equipe fará o que for preciso.

Você vai ser protegida com o rosto para baixo e facilitando a

penetração a levarei por horas, incapaz de parar até que todos os

hormônios sejam liberados. É um pouco cruel, mas as fêmeas de meu

planeta se divertem. Não estou certo que teria o mesmo efeito sobre

você já que é humana. Só tenho medo de te machucar seu formato é

pequeno e delicado."

Ele rosnou. "Faminto".

Bella abriu a boca para fazer as perguntas que enchiam sua mente,

mas ele enterrou seu rosto, sua língua indo direto para o clitóris.

Prazer a agarrou e arrancou gemidos de seus lábios entreabertos. A

droga,é claro, a ajudou a se recuperar mais rapidamente e ela doía

para gozar. Ela passou as pernas apoiando os calcanhares sobre as

omoplatas. Ele não parece se importar,nessa posição suas coxas

serviam como travesseiro para cada lado do rosto.

Prazer a agarrando vindo numa segunda vez. Mãos puxaram suas

coxas separadas e Cathian empurrou sua língua dentro da sua buceta,

lambendo. Ela não queria, mas balançou os quadris contra a sua

língua. A sensação fez sua dor aumentar.

Prendendo-a novamente até que ela não conseguia se mexer da

cintura para baixo. Quando terminou, levantou- se, subiu mais o seu

corpo até desmaiar sobre ela, a cabeça entre seus seios e seu peito

contra o seu estômago.

Bella prendeu a respiração e olhou para baixo. Percebeu que seus

olhos fecharam e, em seguida, ele começou a roncar levemente.

Atordoada, ela simplesmente ficou boquiaberta. Ele podia ser um

alien, mas ele era todo músculo. Seu corpo doía por mais e seu clitóris

pulsava desconfortavelmente.

As drogas, ela esperava que fosse a causa. Se contorcendo em uma

tentativa de tirar o peso de cima dela, querendo sair de debaixo dele.

Ele rosnou durante o sono, um som medido, e suas pernas deslocaram-se para fora de suas coxas, prendendo-a com mais

firmeza. Roncando levemente quando ela parou de mover.

Sua respiração dura e relaxada pelo sono, quase a esmaga no tapete

espesso sob ela. Bella hesitou e depois lhe tocou o cabelo. Os fios

macios enrolados em torno de seus dedos trêmulos. Em seguida ela

tocou seus ombros largos, tentando empurrá-lo para o lado o

suficiente para se mexer debaixo do peso morto. Ele rosnou

novamente apertando seus braços e pernas em torno de seu corpo.

Não deixando sair enquanto estivesse dormindo. Bella tomou uma

respiração leve, adivinhando que o cara tinha que ter, pelo menos,

duzentos e cinquenta quilos. Ela fechou os olhos, concentrado seus

pensamentos nos três Pod. Poderiam ouvir seus pensamentos?

Ajuda! Você pode me ouvir? Você ainda pode ler minha mente? Seu

capitão esta em cima de mim desmaiado e não posso movê-lo. Por

favor, envie o homem-lobo, para levantá-lo.

Minutos se passaram sem abrirem a porta. Frustração e irritação

lutou dentro Bella. Parecia que os caras de ovos não estavam ainda

em sintonia com os seus pensamentos ou simplesmente não se

importavam se estava desconfortável. Eles haviam jogado ela no

quarto de Cathian, afinal, independentemente de sua segurança.

Amaldiçoou baixinho, tentando encontrar forças nos braços para

empurrar os ombros do capitão pra cima. Se ela pudesse apenas

movê-lo alguns centímetros, podendo ser capaz de torcer a parte

superior do corpo suficiente para desliza-lo para longe dela.

Forçou os braços, mas ela não conseguia levantar o cara. Homens

Tryleskian eram alienígenas enormes. Ela balançou a bunda,

tentando Se separar, mas, em seguida, parou quando a carne quente e

grossa pressionou contra a sua coxa. Edward poderia estar

desmaiado, mas parte dele ainda estava acordado e duro.

Ela tentou se mover para o outro lado, mas não funcionou. Se alguma

coisa, seu pau parecia pressionando mais firme contra a sua coxa. Ela

congelou, percebendo que não foi imaginação. Seu pênis tinha

crescido mais, definitivamente. Um grunhido suave veio de seus

lábios perto de seu ouvido e seu corpo ficou tenso.

Bella olhou para o rosto e viu que seus olhos se abriram lentamente.

Olhando para ela encontrado seus olhos.

"Por favor, saia de cima de mim."

Ele moveu seus quadris, pressionando sua ereção mais dura contra a

sua coxa. Choque fisgou através dela. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você

disse que não poderia ter relações sexuais até que você tivesse todos os hormônios que você precisava. "

Ele abriu a boca e a sua língua deslizou para fora, molhando o lábio

inferior. Desejo queimou em seus olhos, enquanto ele levantava um

os braços, até que aliviou seu peso dela. Ela ajustou os braços para

empurra-lo mais ele desceu o corpo sobre ela.

"Posso ter relações sexuais, mas não consigo encontrar a liberação

até que todos os hormônios que preciso acione aquela parte do meu

calor." Ele se esfregou contra a sua coxa, gemendo. "É ainda mais

agradável."

"Não me inscrevi para isso.

Rosnou , um lampejo de irritação cruzou seus traços. "Tudo bem."

Deslizando seu corpo novamente, empurrando suas coxas. "Estou

com fome de novo."

"De jeito nenhum. Você apenas "

Um rosnado rompeu dele enterrando o rosto, espalhando- a aberta

para a sua língua, e começou de volta ao seu clitóris. Bella gemeu. Ela

estava em um mundo de problemas, se esta foi uma indicação dos

próximos seis dias. Ele a mataria. Ninguém poderia sobreviver

culminando mais e mais dias. Ele não tinha sequer dormido por

muito tempo. Demorou mais tempo, mas ela veio de novo e ele entrou

em sua buceta com a língua, lambendo sua libertação, rosnando

baixinho o tempo todo. Quando ele tinha o suficiente, se levantava e

caia em cima dela mais uma vez, fixando-a com seu corpo maciço. O

ronco não a incomodava tanto neste momento, Bella bocejou exausta

do stress de ser uma prisioneira, de ser vendida em um leilão... e

drenada por orgasmos múltiplos.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella saiu da banheira e olhou para a porta do quarto fechado. Os últimos cinco dias se tornaram um borrão de sexo oral, sono, banhos, e quatro refeições regulares levadas a eles todos os dias por Jacob . É triste ela perceber como ela estava ansiosa para deixar a casa de banho para ir subir na cama grande com Edward.

Ela queria que ele a tocasse. Ela era bonita, tinha certeza de que havia se tornado viciada no grande macho se afeiçoado a ele. Ele falou com Ela entre as séries de dormir e depois lambe-la quase à morte. As drogas tinham desaparecido do seu sistema, já não a culpava pela forma como os mamilos endureceiam só de pensar no homem Tryleskian. Ele era engraçado, doce, inteligente e incrivelmente sexy. "Isabella?" Sua voz rouca gritou. "Estou com fome."

Seu coração disparou com empolgação enquanto ela rapidamente se secava. "Eu estou chegando."

Ele riu. "Você vai vir. Eu preciso de você ".

Ela abriu a porta, usando uma toalha enrolada no corpo, e entrou no quarto escuro. Ele parecia odiar as luzes. A visão de Edward nu congelou sua respiração dentro de seus pulmões. Ele tinha que ser o homem mais bonito e sexy que já tinha visto. Ele já havia tomado banho e seu cabelo tinha secado em uma juba dourada com reflexos avermelhados, caindo para abaixo dos ombros.

Ele bateu no colchão grande, com uma mão, sua língua molhando os lábios. Calor irradiando por entre as coxas dela e ela sabia que sua excitação cresceu com apenas o movimento da sua boca. Seu corpo reagia a ele de tal forma como nenhum homem jamais a afetou. "Você é sexy depois do banho."

Ela duvidava disso. Seus cabelos loiros estavam uma bagunça Molhada e emaranhada. "Obrigado."

Seu olhar se estreitou. "Suba em mim e se abra." Ele passou sua língua sobre o lábio inferior. "Alimente- me."

Duas palavras nunca a transformaram mais em uma mulher. Avançou para mais perto e então parou. "Você disse que ia falar com jacob enquanto eu estava no banho. E ? " "Sim".

Parou no final da cama. "O que ele disse?"

"O navio Tryleskian está dentro do alcance". Vamos encaixar com elesem cerca de dez horas. "

E haverá mulheres a cuidar de suas necessidades, pensou sombriamente. "E eu?"

Uma emoção desconhecida passou pelo seu rosto, deixando o tenso mais ele relaxou. "Você vai ser liberada, o dinheiro será dado a você, sendo levada para o espaçoporto mais próximo, e minha tripulação honrara o acordo.


	4. Chapter 4

Algo dentro de seu peito quebrou, talvez seu coração. Isabella afastou o olhar do dele, não querendo que visse como essas informações A tinham a decepcionado. Não estava pronta para ir. Ela com certeza não queria outra mulher tomando seu lugar em sua cama, ele tocando aquela mulher do jeito que ele fez dela.

"Isabella ?" Sua voz macia. "Você está bem? Não me importo de sofrer fome por pouco tempo, se você quer descansar. Eu sei que você é humana e não é usada para o que eu preciso de você. " Tocou-lhe que ele se importava, a prova de que ele era um grande cara, ela forçou o olhar para o seu, vendo a preocupação. "Eu estou bem."

"Você tem certeza?" Ele sentou -se. "Eu tentei me conter de tomar muito de você."

Ela baixou a atenção para seu colo. Seu pênis praticamente mantevese rígido a menos que ele dormia e, geralmente, mesmo assim. "Dói?" Ele hesitou. "É uma dor que nunca pára."

Ela perdia o olhar de volta para seu rosto. "Você nunca me pediu para entrar depois do primeiro dia."

"Não há nenhuma liberação para mim ainda, mas logo será

possível. Estou quase pronto. Sou grato a nave irá atracar conosco em breve. Eu tenho medo desde ontem à noite que eu ia bater o último ciclo de calor antes de eles chegarem. "

"O que acontece quando as mulheres de seu planeta chegar aqui?" "Eu vou cheirar a elas, decidir, por instinto o que vou fazer, e então ela vai ser contida aqui." A carranca marcando seus lábios. "Não se preocupe. Você será colocada em um ônibus para ser levada para um espaçoporto. Você estará seguro de mim. " "Segura?"

Ele baixou o olhar para a colcha. "Sim". "Edward? Por favor, olhe para mim. " Ele tinha uma expressão triste quando ele olhou para ela.ê. Você está literalmente dentro de mim, Isabella. Quando o desejo de liberar vir é o seu corpo que vou querer. "

Sua resposta a surpreendeu, mas se aqueceu com admissão. "Eu poderia"

"Não", ele cortou. "Você não pode."

"Você não sabe o que eu estava prestes a dizer."

"Você ia oferecer para ficar aqui comigo e completar o ciclo?" "Sim".

Moveu-se até o final da cama, e ficando à sua altura máxima de seis metros e quatro. Os músculos ligeiramente tensos diante dela, as linhas de seu estômago se movia com quando respirava. Ele diminuiu a distância entre eles. Nara inclinou a cabeça para manter os seus olhares conectados.

"Você vê o quanto eu sou maior que você?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ele estava duas vezes maior, pelo menos, na massa corporal. "Sim". "Eu vou perder todo o controle uma vez que estiver dentro de um corpo feminino. É o calor. Eu vou ... "Ele limpou a garganta. "Sabe por que eles restringem as mulheres? Os machos se tornam agressivos com as femeas se tentarem fugir. As mulheres morrerem ao tentar fugir. Eles agem assim com o meu povo, para a segurança das mulheres. Eu vou foder até dá um colapso nos joelhos e cada gota de hormônio que meu corpo armazenou tenha sido lançado dentro de uma fêmea. "

Bella não tinha palavras. Parecia tão bárbaro quando ele mencionava desse jeito.

Sua mão lentamente estendeu na sua segurando seu rosto delicadamente. "Tenho medo de machuca-la. Fêmeas Tryleskian desfrutam do sexo violento e há algo dentro do sêmen masculino que o faz afrodisíaco lhe dará a sensação de querer ser tomada. Se você acha que eu sou duro com você agora fazendo você gozar repetidamente, não é nada comparado ao que vai acontecer. Isto é, se você é capaz de ter a mesma reação. Por tudo, sei que poderia machucá-la com o sexo bruto, você não iria gostar, e você não viria mais e nem uma outra vez. Eu tenho certeza que os meus hormônios causam a mesma coisa com as femeas da minha raça " Ainda não conseguia dizer nada.

"Os seres humanos e algumas outras raças são compatíveis para ajudar um homem com o início de estágios intermediários de calor quando está longe de casa, mas nenhum homem jamais completou o ciclo são levadas ao macho antes que ele precise foder. "

Edward dizendo cada palavra deu-lhe uma imagem mental dele entrando por trás dela com ela amarrada, e seu corpo respondeu a imagem erótica. Ela viu seu nariz inflamar e ele ronronou suavemente.

"Você está começando a me torturar, Bella. Sinto sua excitação e eu quero. " Ele lambeu os lábios. "Suba na cama agora."

Bella deixou cair à toalha e avançou em torno do sexo masculino, grande sexy. Ela se virou e se sentou na beirada do colchão, espalhando suas coxas.

Cinco dias antes e ela nunca tinha feito algo tão libertino, mas agora exibia ansiosamente sua buceta. Edward caiu de joelhos e estendeu a mão para suas coxas. Ela adorava quando ele ronronava da maneira como ele fez quando abaixou o rosto para inalar seu perfume. "Edward?"

Ele olhou para cima. "O que, Bella?"

"Você pode entrar em mim? Quero dizer, apenas uma vez? Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. "

Ele ficou boquiaberto. Ela podia identificar claramente o choque quando ela viu.

"Eu sei que você não pode vir, mas eu me pergunto como seria a sensação."

Ele balançou a cabeça e se endireito, olhando em seus olhos. "Nã trará a última fase do ciclo mais rápido. Estou muito perto. A vontade de estar dentro de você cresce mais forte e eu não confio no meu auto-controle tão perto finalizar meu calor. "

Doeu ser negada. Em vez disso, uma mulher sem rosto saberia a sensação de Edward tendo plenamente seu corpo. Ela abaixou o queixo, quebrando o contato visual, e recostou-se para torná-lo impossível para ela vê-lo. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para a parede do outro lado da sala.

"Eu entendo", ela sussurrou.

Ele não a tocou. Segundos se passaram a sala estranhamente quieta. "Bella?" "O quê?" "Eu quero. Se você soubesse o quão forte é o desejo de enterrar meu pau profundamente dentro de você, então você não estaria desapontada.

Continua...

1-

 **OLÁ PESSOAL , ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA PARA POSTAR NOVOS CAPÍTULOS. MUITOS TRABALHOS DA FALCULDADE TOMARAM MUITO DO MEU TEMPO, DAI NÃO TIVE PRA ATUALIZAR A HISTÓRIA. COMENTEM O QUE ACHARAM. BJOS * . ***

1


End file.
